1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uni-tub style washing machine (hereinafter referred to as "fully automated washing machine) which can perform both a wash cycle and spin-dry cycle in a wash/spin-dry tub, and more particularly to a power transfer apparatus of a fully automated washing machine which can perform the wash cycle by way of an oscillatory agitator (hereinafter referred to as "washing means") and which can perform the spin-dry cycle by way of a rotation of the wash/spin-dry tub (hereinafter referred to as "spin-dry means").
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various kinds of power transfer apparatuses as driving sources have been proposed for rotating the washing means in forward/reverse directions during the wash cycle and for rotating the spin-dry means during the spin-dry cycle.
Furthermore, as one of the prior art, there has been proposed a power transfer apparatus of fully-automated washing machine in a Japanese Utility Model gazette, application No. Hei 2-46861.
The power transfer apparatus of fully-automated washing machine published in the Japanese gazette comprises, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a dual axle structure supported by bearings 7' and 8' and having a washing output axle 6' connected to a washing means 1 and a spin-dry output axle 5' connected to a spin-dry means 2.
The power transfer apparatus of fully-automated washing machine only rotates the washing output axle 6' clockwise and counter-clockwise during the wash cycle and rotates the spin-dry output axle 5' along with the washing output axle 6' in the same direction by way of a connection with a clutch spring 4' during the spin-dry. That power comprises transfer apparatus one way clutch for transferring the power so that the spin-dry output axis 5' is rotated only in a spin-dry rotating direction and is prevented from rotating in a reverse direction.
The power transfer apparatus of conventional fully-automated washing machine thus constructed performs a washing by way of forward/reverse rotations of the driving source during the washing cycle to thereby rotate the washing means clockwise and counter-clockwise, and performs the spin-dry byway of one way rotation of the driving source during the spin-dry to thereby rotate the washing means and spin-dry means in any one direction simultaneously.
In other words, the power transfer apparatus of conventional fully automated washing machine rotates the driving source in forward/reverse directions during the washing cycle to thereby rotate the washing means so that various problems such as a generation of over-load on the driving source and a shortening of life cycle of the driving source have a risen.